Salade d'endives
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Plus qu'un jour avant l'ouverture du restaurant. Trowa se prépare en cuisine, Duo ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre mais que font les trois autres ?


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : De nouveau des endives, ne les cherchez pas, elles ne sont que dans le titre. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je n'aime toujours pas cela mais je vais faire avec pour le bien de l'histoire. Pour ceux qui prennent le train de l'histoire en route et que ça intéresse ce texte fait suite à plusieurs autres, dans l'ordre :_

_**Seulement des pâtes au beurre !**_

**_Derrière les actes et le silence_**

**_Ce soir c'est pâtes au beurre_**

**_Il y a beurre et beurre_**

**_L'occasion fait le larron_**

**_Un plat très attendu_**

**_Petit repas entre amis_**

**_Omelette norvégienne inversée_**

**_Ce n'est pas quand le soufflé retombe qu'il faut le servir_**

**_La vie c'est comme les endives_**

**_Comment cuisiner les endives_**

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo (je persiste et je signe!)._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>Salade d'endives<strong>

Trowa qui s'était recouché mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil vit avec surprise la porte de la chambre se rouvrir et la silhouette de Duo s'y encadrer.

- Trowa, tu dors ? Chuchota Duo.

Il ne tenait pas à réveiller sa plante verte si cette dernière avait réussi à plonger dans les bras de Morphée pendant le court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

Avoir envie d'avoir Trowa dans son lit OK, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Même s'il avait entendu ce que disait Trowa il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire.

Après tout, vu ce que le brun s'était pris dans la gueule ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait pas écarter l'éventualité que ce que ce dernier prenait pour de l'amour ne soit qu'une forme de reconnaissance vis à vis de lui.

Même si Quatre avait un peu exagéré en parlant de la crise identitaire de Trowa, il n'avait pas complètement tort.

Trowa était doué pour pas mal de choses mais il était aussi pas mal secoué niveau mental.

Attention, Duo ne voulait pas sous entendre que le brun aux yeux verts avait une case en moins, il n'irait pas jusqu'à là.

Non, ce qu'il entendait par là était que Trowa avait trop été rejeté en trop peu de temps, et cela l'avait pas mal perturbé, d'où son comportement pour le moins excessif, ses dépenses extravagantes et son besoin presque pathologique de plaire sans pour autant l'exprimer d'une façon claire.

Cela préoccupait pas mal Duo.

Même s'il était très attaché à Trowa il ne pouvait se retenir d'éprouver quelques craintes en ce qui concernait la réalité des sentiments du brun roux.

Avant de prendre une décision définitive qui pourrait les envoyer tout droit dans le mur il voulait laisser à Trowa l'occasion de faire vraiment le point sur ses sentiments.

Et puis... il n'y avait pas que cela qui le faisait douter et retarder le moment de s'ouvrir totalement sur ses sentiments auprès de Trowa.

Après tout le brun roux n'était pas le seul à avoir été rejeté.

Duo avait beau faire comme si de rien n'était il n'avait pas encore oublié le clash qui avait suivi ses aveux à Heero.

Cela lui avait laissé une profonde blessure et il voulait se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir.

Il espérait que Trowa comprendrait et que tout se passerait bien.

Quand à Heero...

Et bien, pour ce qui était d'Heero, ce dernier avait eu sa chance et même si Duo voulait bien faire quelques efforts et lui rendre son amitié, il était certain d'une chose, il ne referait pas l'erreur de lui parler d'amour.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix mal assurée de Trowa.

- Non. Disait le brun roux.

Duo qui s'était perdu dans ses raisonnements en attendant une éventuelle réponse en fut quelque peu désorienté. Il se souvint ensuite de la question qu'il avait posé.

- Ah, Ok, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ait réveillé. Dit il pour cacher son embarras.

- Non. Dit à nouveau Trowa en se redressant pour mieux le voir.

- Si tu veux tu peux encore changer d'avis et venir te coucher dans le lit avec moi. Proposa vivement Duo avant de perdre courage et de retourner se cacher au fond de son lit.

Contre toute attente Trowa ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre.

Même s'il avait décidé de partir s'installer au dessus du restaurant il éprouvait le besoin de s'accorder un dernier moment de faiblesse et de profiter de la bonne volonté du natté.

Ils s'étendirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Duo tira la couverture sur eux.

Ils restèrent silencieux mais le sommeil fut long à venir.

Lorsque Duo s'éveilla le matin suivant Trowa était déjà levé.

Pire, il était déjà parti, ne laissant que quelques affaires et un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

« Duo, je suis parti au restaurant, nous nous retrouverons là bas pour préparer le début du service si tu veux bien. Si tu choisis de ne pas venir je comprendrai. »

Duo soupira et froissa le papier entre ses doigts avec nervosité.

Le mot était poli mais il ne l'avançait pas des masses sur les sentiments réels de Trowa.

Le brun roux avait quitté le mode plante verte, mais il n'en était pas très loin pour autant.

Cela n'était pas très rassurant pour l'avenir aux yeux du natté.

Au restaurant Trowa avait eu la surprise de découvrir l'ancien propriétaire qui l'attendait, une caisse d'endives posée à côté de lui.

Cette vue l'avait fait sourire et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en prendre une pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Elles sont splendides, que pouvons nous en faire ?

- Je pensais à une salade un peu originale à base de saumon fumé, de pommes vertes et de fromage frais. Répondit l'ancien propriétaire.

Trowa le suivit dans la cuisine et le regarda lui faire une démonstration de la recette, en coupant le saumon et les pommes en petits dés, en mélangeant le fromage frais avec des herbes et des épices puis en y ajoutant les dés de saumon et de pomme puis en en garnissant des feuilles d'endives soigneusement lavées et séchées.

Trowa nota soigneusement la recette puis, pris d'une brusque inspiration il tenta une improvisation avec du kiwi.

Il tenta une autre combinaison avec de la courgette et un peu de fromage bleu puis une dernière avec des radis et des noix.

Au final, satisfait du résultat obtenu il mit les plats au frais et se consacra au reste de son travail.

Pour faciliter le service et gagner des clients qui aimaient ne pas perdre de temps Duo et lui avaient décidé de placer un buffet d'entrées et un autre consacré aux desserts. Ces deux buffets froids leur avaient permis d'ajouter des formules supplémentaires sur la carte sans pour autant la surcharger.

Cette innovation attirait pas mal de voyageurs d'après les estimations de Quatre et ne pourrait que leur amener plus encore de clients.

Il ne leur manquait plus qu'un sommelier pour que leur équipe soit complète et que leur restaurant puisse atteindre son plein potentiel, mais hélas ceux qu'ils avaient contactés s'étaient révélés soient décevants soit hors de leurs moyens. Sans compter que les vins qu'ils préconisaient pour leur carte étaient eux aussi hors de prix pour eux.

Duo en avait été assez contrarié mais il avait été bien obligé de s'incliner devant l'évidence, ils allaient devoir faire sans sommelier.

Du moins dans un premier temps, peut être que dans quelques années, lorsqu'ils auraient bien assis leur position ils pourraient s'adjoindre les services d'un véritable professionnel, en attendant ce jour ils pallieraient à ce manque de leur mieux.

Ce jour là serait le dernier jour de rodage, un peu comme une répétition générale dans un théâtre, avec dans le rôle des clients des amis et des connaissances qui avaient reçu une invitation.

Pour être bien dans l'action Trowa et Duo avaient décidé de faire venir tout le monde en même temps, pour un déjeuner tardif.

Tout en s'affairant autour des fourneaux Trowa s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce déjeuner qui pourrait se révéler assez mouvementé.

Duo ne le savait pas encore mais il avait rajouté une invitation au nom d'Heero.

Le brun n'avait pas répondu, mais Trowa espérait qu'il viendrait tout de même.

Pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et que Duo se préparait à le rejoindre afin de prendre en charge la mise en place des tables et de diriger le service Quatre et Wufei rejoignaient Heero.

Ils avaient quelques questions à lui poser et tenaient à le faire avant de se rendre au restaurant pour le déjeuner de pré ouverture.

Le brun les accueillit sur le pas de sa porte, une lueur de défi au fond des yeux et les bras croisés.

Wufei et Quatre échangèrent un regard entendu, le ton en était donné, Heero n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions qui soit et quoi qu'ils aient à lui demander ils allaient visiblement devoir batailler pas mal pour l'obtenir.

Cela ne suffirait cependant pas à les décourager.

Ils tenaient à avoir leurs réponses, toutes leurs réponses et peu importait le temps que cela leur prendrait pour les obtenir.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés, si Heero refusait de les leur donner ce jour là ils reviendraient le lendemain et le jour suivant et sans doute aussi celui d'après.

Ils reviendraient, encore et encore, jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'ils venaient chercher.

Heero ne s'y trompa pas une seule seconde, les regards des deux autres étaient on ne peut plus clairs.

Il n'avaient pas vraiment d'intentions belliqueuses, mais ils étaient fermement décidés.

Quand à lui... et bien, il n'avait aucune intention de leur résister très longtemps.

Il allait bien les faire languir un peu, mais seulement par habitude, pour ne pas leur donner l'impression de capituler trop vite.

Wufei comprendrait cela, il était un homme fier et ombrageux, bien plus que lui, il saurait apprécier, à défaut de l'apprécier encore.

- Entrez. Leur dit il en leur ouvrant la porte de chez lui.

Après la guerre il s'était acheté une petite propriété à côté de la mer, pas grand chose, juste un bout de terrain avec une vieille bâtisse qu'il avait retapée de ses mains. Mais du haut de la dune près de laquelle se trouvait sa maison il pouvait contempler la mer et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

La mer l'avait toujours fasciné et il n'envisageait plus de s'en éloigner.

Son terrain allait jusqu'à la mer d'ailleurs, une petite part de la plage lui appartenait donc, mais il n'y allait pratiquement jamais.

Pas plus qu'il ne retournait dans le hangar à bateaux vide qui s'y trouvait construit.

Il n'y était allé que deux fois, au moment de l'achat et après le départ de Trowa, lorsqu'il l'avait enfin chassé, lassé de sa silencieuse présence ou plus exactement de ses absences répétées.

Le brun roux passait en effet ses journées dans le hangar, à bricoler il ne savait trop quoi.

Lorsque Trowa était parti sans chercher à discuter Heero avait cédé à la curiosité et s'était rendu dans le hangar afin d'enfin découvrir ce que son ancien partenaire avait bien pu faire pendant des heures à cet endroit.

Ce qu'il y avait trouvé l'avait laissé muet de surprise.

Il n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de la chose et avait préféré boucler le hangar et ne plus y revenir.

C'était par trop perturbant et il n'avait aucune envie de se poser trop de questions.

Il préférait faire comme s'il n'était jamais allé voir dans le hangar.

Il préférait tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait découvert dans le hangar ce jour là.

Parce qu'y penser l'aurait obligé à se remettre en question et qu'il ne voulait plus le faire.

Alors qu'il faisait entrer Quatre et Wufei dans son salon, après avoir vérifié rapidement qu'il n'avait rien laissé traîner qui puisse mettre la puce à l'oreille des deux autres quand à ce qu'il était en train de préparer, il repensait au contenu du hangar.

Peut être que s'ils posaient les bonnes questions, d'une manière acceptable, il pourrait leur parler du hangar et de son contenu.

Peut être qu'il pourrait leur montrer.

Peut être qu'ils pourraient l'aider à poursuivre ce que Trowa avait commencé là bas.

Peut être qu'ils pourraient l'aider à achever l'ouvrage laissé inachevé par le brun roux à cause de lui.

Peut être qu'ils pourraient l'aider à y voir plus clair.

_A suivre_


End file.
